Tadaima
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble NaruSaku, kemungkinan tiap chapterny tidak ada kaitannya. Warning:Drabble/Gaje/Friendship/Romance?/Typo/NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

* * *

" _Tadaima_ "

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura]

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sumarry: _Sementara aku tetap mengawasi dari jarak jauh. Ini lebih dari cukup!_

Warning: Drabble/Gaje/Friendship/Romance?/Typo?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Naruto, selamat datang.." Semua orang tersenyum sumeringah.

"Syukurlah kau selamat menjalankan misi itu," _Ahh_ , jadi semua orang bahagia karena Naruto telah kembali dan selesai menjalankan misi paling berbahayanya.

"Ehehehe, terimakasih _minna-san_ ," aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu selalu begitu; Tersenyum cerah, meski banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Orang-orang mulai memeluknya satu-persatu. Mengangkatnya, melemparnya ke arah langit tinggi-tinggi, lalu menangkapnya kembali dengan penuh suka cita. Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Sai berdiri di sekitarnya, lalu menghampirinya.

Sementara aku tetap mengawasi dari jarak jauh. Ini lebih dari cukup!

Seluruh warga Desa Konoha menurunkannya dan kembali memulai sesi tanya jawab mereka tentang pengalaman Naruto menjalankan misinya. Yang tentunya ditanggapi dengan ramah oleh pemuda itu.

Seolah kau peduli, ".. Di mana Sakura- _chan_?" Tidak, jangan mencariku! Dari pada menunjukkan kelemahanku, kuputuskan pergi.. menaiki satu dahan ke dahan yang lainnya..

.

.

"Di mana Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto menelusuri hampir seluruh tempat. Namun tak menemukan gadis yang ia harapkan, gadis merah muda itu. _Haruno Sakura.._

Sai tersenyum, senyum andalannya, "Aku lihat Sakura- _san_ pergi menaiki dahan pohon itu," katanya datar. Seperkian detik Naruto termenung, lalu ia tersenyum cerah, " _Minna-san_ , aku permisi ya hehe. _Sankyuu_.."

Lalu, Naruto pun pergi.. mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Sai.

Dalam hati, Naruto sangat ingin melihatnya.. gadis yang ingin ia temui, gadis yang ingin ia tenangkan melebihi siapapun. Karena ia tahu.. Sakura pasti sangat khawatir ketika ia tak kunjung pulang dari misinya. Ia pasti sangat takut.

Ini tentang ...

 _... Kehilangan_.

Bahkan setelah kepulangannya dan kini mereka berhadapan di tempat keduanya berlatih di masa kecil.. gadis itu dengan wajah kusutnya, dengan air matanya berlari memeluk tubuhnya dengan badan bergetar..

"Sakura- _chan, tadaima,"_ bisiknya lirih.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

END

A/N:

Drabbel NaruSaku spesial My Brithday..semoga kalian suka dan maaf untuk segala keanehan pada fic ini .. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **"Oh, Sakura"**_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan tokoh di dalamnya adalah mililk Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk berjalannya cerita dan tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Fanfiction dengan judul " _ **Oh, Sakura"**_ hanyalah fiktif belaka.

 **Story ©** Hyuugadevit–Cherry.

[ **Uzumaki** **Naruto** & **Haruno** **Sakura** ]

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Keberangkatan kereta menuju Kirigakure – Konoha pukul 06.50 atau 08. 45 pagi tidak terlalu disukai karena selalu penuh dan sesak. Telat sedikit saja, maka kau akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menaiki kereta tersebut. Uzumaki Naruto terengah-engah menyusuri peron dan dengan bangga mendapatkan posisi ternyaman. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menarik napas lega. Luar biasa sekali hari ini ia bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk dan selama perjalanan ia bisa menikmati Pemandangan. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara peluit yang dibunyikan sebagai pertanda kereta hendak berangkat. Kemudian tatapannya kini menyapu seluruh ruangan dan jatuh pada warna yang beda dari pada yang lain, yang menariknya untuk memerhatikan.

"Merah muda," dua kata yang diudarakannya seolah mantra yang mampu mengingatkan akan kenangan masa lalu. Ia kenal betul siapa dia. Haruno Sakura gadis kecil, pendek dan tembem itu sudah besar ya rupanya. Berapa kira-kira usianya sekarang? Jika diperhatikan dari seragamnya mungkin sekitar tujuh belas tahun.

Lalu guncangan kecil terjadi saat kereta melewati terowongan. Dan kedua bola mata Naruto membelalak kala menyaksikan gadis itu hampir terjerembab ke depan dan beberapa pria yang terlihat nakal siap melakukan aksi nakalnya.

Selama beberapa menit Naruto masih memandang gadis merah muda itu tanpa berkata-kata. Ia bangkit dari tempat nyamannya dan mulai berdesakan hanya untuk—

"Maaf," kata gadis itu pelan saat tak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya.

—Menghampiri gadis merah muda yang wajahnya imut, suaranya yang jernih bagaikan sebuah lonceng, seolah menghipnotisnya. Ekspresinya yang terus berubah-ubah dalam waktu tertentu membuatnya tetap seperti dalam ingatannya— ekspresif.

Dengan nada ceria Naruto menyapanya, "Sakura- _chan_."

Tatapan gadis yang tengah menunduk itu kini terangkat memerlihatkan _emerlad_ nya yang indah, "Naruto- _nii_ ," katanya.

"Kenapa tidak pegangan pada besi?" tanya Naruto sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang si gadis, menjaga keseimbangannya.

Kedua pipi tembem Sakura itu merona hebat, ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu menjawab, "Aku _kan_ pendek," dan meledaklah tawa Uzumaki Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan keras di perutnya dari Haruno Sakura.

* * *

.

* * *

 **THE** **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu iklan dalam negeri. Ada yang tahu? Tapi saya kemas dengan cara saya sendiri XD Oiya, terimakasih untuk My Nero Arashiage sudah mempublish Terimakasih juga untuk _minna-san_ atas segala bentuk dukungannya, boleh saya minta krisarnya? Ehehe **XD**


End file.
